INVICTUS
INVICTUS is a 12 oz. Mouse special that aired on October 14th, 2018. The episode marks the return of 12 oz. Mouse after 11 years, due to the last episode airing in 2007. After this special aired, the series was green lit for 10 more episodes that were planned to air in 2020. =Plot= At the start of the special, Fitz is shown in the real world, as it is unknown how he got out of Shark's simulation. He starts to play with a peppermint looking yo-yo that is similar to the Bow-Tie Bots. He continues to play as a human version of the eye appears, watching him perform many stunts with his yo-yo. Once he is finished showing off his tricks, we that he is living a happy lifestyle and he regularly has short therapy sessions with his shrink, as they communicate through Fitz's computer. The therapist is secretly Shark, who has put on a lousy woman disguise. S(he) has been helping Fitz cope with his crazy dreams about "cardboard cities and screeching chinchillas." Shark tries to play off these experiences as dreams. His therapist has been sending him large amounts of pizza, with pepperoni that later crawls out of the pizza boxes to make a "Pepperoni Wave." Later, while Fitz is sleeping, the spider appears. Fitz calls an exterminator to take care of the beast. Fitz gives him a machine gun to kill the creature. The exterminator crazily shoots the gun as he chases the spider through the house, with the creature slipping into crevices. The spider ends up jumping out of a window, as a portal glows in his mouth, teleporting him to elsewhere. Fitz asks Buzby, the exterminator, what he owes him. He responds with "Are you kidding? We owe you!" He tells Mouse that things are about to get more intense. The exterminator leaves by saying "He's listening." After this incident, Mouse decides to board up his broken window. Shortly after, a cop car pulls up, revealing a human version of Peanut Cop. The cop acts stoned like usual. Fitz tells him that he has a session and must leave. Mouse goes back into his home, as his therapist is waiting for him. She asks Fitz "What are you doing..alive." The screen cuts to the attic, where the Pepperoni wave is growing larger as it is sending out signals. Eventually, Shark pops out of Fitz's computer and slowly comes in for a bite. Fortunately, Buzby enters the house and blows up Mouse's computer. The bee says "Come with me if you want to live." They both ride in a motorcycle through the city streets as they make their way to Buzby's home. The camera cuts to Shark's monitor room, where the Rectangular Businessman and Shark are both standing. The Square Being calls Shark a "bitch." The spider enters the room with a cast on his arm, as Shark scolds him by saying "I sent you out to do one thing and one thing only, and all you do is stand there not doing the thing I sent you to do." Shark reveals his Mind-Swapping Chair to Spider and Rectangular Businessman. The machine will enable him to swap minds with Mouse, and finally escape Q109. After he explains his plans, Shark reveals a monitor featuring Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, Skillet and the New Guy. They are seen sitting around a fire in the New Guy's Home. (More Info will be added later) =Characters= Mouse Fitzgerald, Human Eye, Shark (As Therapist), Man-Woman, Spider, Buzby, Human Cop, Rectangular Businessman, Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, Skillet, New Guy, Rhoda (Cameo), Liquor (Cameo), Bug (Cameo), Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman. Notable Objects and Locations: Q109, Mouse's Real Home, Yo-Yo, Pepperoni Wave, Shark's Monitor Room, Mind-Swapping Chair, New Guy's Warehouse, Notes/Trivia: * When Fitz boots up his computer, he snacks on a corn dog. * Shark appears to be re-drawn in this special. * The animation in this special is sleeker and overall, it looks better. * It is unknown when this special takes place, due to multiple characters still being alive. Such as Shark, Rectangular Businessman and the Spider returning after they had been killed off in the final episodes of Season 2. Category:Episodes